Este maldito hilo
by JessAxPG18
Summary: Un hilo invisible que nos une con una persona, con la cual estamos destinadas a estar Un hilo rojo del que todos hablan pero no muchos lo encuentran, el cual trae muchos problemas pero al final vale la pena Este es el caso de un joven que destiando a estar con su mejor a migo o mejor dicho su rival el cual no quiere aceptar que el destino ya los unió
1. El comienzo

El hilo rojo invisible que conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, enredar pero nunca se romperá— terminó de leer aizawa-sensei, mientras cerraba el libro y explicaba sobre esa vieja leyenda— bueno muchas personas creen que este hilo nos conecta con alguien especial, las dos personas tienen que pasar por muchos problemas para llegar a estar con su verdadero amor

—¡qué linda leyenda¡, yo me preguntó con quién estaré destinada estar—se preguntaba uraraka mientras daba un suspiro y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Por otro lado un joven gritó al no estar de acuerdo con esa leyenda

—¿Porqué tenemos que leer esta estúpida leyenda si ni siquiera se sabe si esa mierda es cierta— dijo un rubio un tanto enojado

—bakugou, no te alteres ¿es una simple leyenda no?, pero quien sabe tal vez tú encuentras a la persona con la queestás destinado a estar, y con la que creíste estar—decía todoroki con una mirada seria y con un tono de voz firme

—¿Y tu que mierda sabes sobre mi maldito futuro, bastardo mitad-mitad? —dijo el rubio intentando no matar a alguien

—yo no se nada pero como dijiste no sabemos si la leyenda es cierta o no pero sería una gran decepción que alguien como tu terminé en una situación como esta —decía el bicolor mientras le daba una sonrisa sarcástica

—¡Ustedes dos cállense, que esta es mi clase—gritó aizawa-sensei mientras le pegaba a la mesa para llamar la atención de todos— pero como ya dijeron no se sabe si es cierta, pero no sabemos los giros que da la vida

—tks, como sea— dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ignorar todo a su paso

Por otro lado estaba deku muy interesado en esa leyenda, nunca había escuchado una historia tan hermosa como esa, él estaba esperando que la leyenda fuera cierta para conseguir a la persona que estaba al final de su hilo rojo, lo que no se imaginaba es que esa persona estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba...

Pasó el tiempo y todos seguían hablando del dichoso hilo rojo, para muchos era una gran mentira, pero para otros era una gran historia de amor


	2. Un futuro incierto

Paso el tiempo y todos seguían hablando del dichoso hilo rojo, para muchos era una gran mentira, pero para otros era una gran historia de amor...

Era hora de receso y el hilo rojo no se iba de la boca de todos  
Era un tema que casi todos les interesaba menos a uno katsuki bakugou

-vamos hermano se que te interesa el tema- dijo un pelirrojo mientras le pegaba con su codo

\- joder yo no creo en mierdas como esa, así que por favor deja de estar chingando idiota - hablaba el rubio mientras se sentaba de golpe y empezaba a comer como si su vida dependiera de eso

-yo se que si bro, a mi no me engañas- el pelirrojo insistía, mientras miraba como su amigo devoraba su comida

-¡mierda! No me interesa, podrías dejar de estar jodiendo con eso, no ves estoy tratando de comer- gritó katsuki mientras se metía mas comida a la boca- y si me interesara no es problema tuyo idiota

Por otro lado estaba sentado deku con sus amigos mientras comía estaba investigando más sobre aquella hermosa leyenda, en eso encontró una historia que contaba que una bruja podía ver el hilo rojo de las persona, asi que empezó a narrar la historia

Se cree que hay había una bruja que podía ver el hilo rojo de las personas, y un día un rey se enteró de ello así que la mando a llamarla y le dijo que buscará el final de su hilo rojo, la bruja le hizo caso y empezó a seguir su hilo rojo junto con el rey así que emprendieron su camino hacía el fin del hilo rojo, llegaron al mercado, donde la bruja se acerco a una vendedora que tenía caragada a una bebé

-Mi rey, aquí termina su hilo rojo y esta conectado con esa bebé-dijo la bruja mientras le enseñaba a la bebé que tenía la mujer

-¡como va a ser eso posible, me estas engañando a mi, yo nunca podría estar con alguien así!- grito el rey y del enojo boto a la bebé la cual se lastimo la frente, fue tanto su enojo que mando a matar aquella bruja

Paso el tiempo y el rey se tenía que casar con una joven, el nunca la había visto ya que esa era la tradición,hasta que llegó el día de su boda

El estaba parado en el altar donde estaba esperando a su prometida, la cual al poco tiempo llegó y paso la ceremonia

-puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre

El rey poco a poco fue quitando el velo, hasta que vio a la joven, ella era hermosa pero se percató que tenía una marca en su frente asi que el rey decidió preguntar como se lo había hecho

-bueno yo no me lo hice, mi madre me dijo que cuando yo era una bebé un hombre se enojo y tanto fue su enojo que me botó

El rey quedó asombrado aquella bruja si podía ver el hilo rojo del destino, estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo pero ya era demasiado tarde

Fin

-waaa que triste y hermosa historia-dijo uraraka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas  
-¡Si que triste historia!-gritó Iida que estaba en el mismo estado que uraraka a la cual tenía abrazada

-oye Iida-kun puedes soltarme por favor -mientras ella intentaba safarse del agarre

-si lo siento

-wow que gran historia, lástima que nadie puede ver mi hilo rojo- dijo el pecoso mientras daba un suspiro

-así que crees en esa mierda deku- sentía una voz cerca de la oreja del pecoso el cual de dio un escalofrío

-ehhh si k-kacchan me intereso la historia así que empecé a buscar algo relacionado a ello- el pecoso rápido se dio vuelta para poder verlo

-no creí que tú estuvieras interesado en otra cosa que no sean los superhéroes, a por cierto ¿ en serio, estas tan urgido en encontrar alguien te ame?

-c-claro que estoy interesado en otras cosas, y solo quisiera saber si realmente le intereso a alguien - dijo el pecoso que se había sonrojado y apartado la mirada para que su amigo no notara eso

-si claro como sea mejor me voy - igual que deku el rubio aparto rápido la mirada y sin mas el rubio salió literalmente corriendo en dirección a los baños

-¿Qué le habra pasado?-pregunto la castaña

-no se tal vez quería ir a baño - dijo denki mientras todos lo miraban irse

En otro lado

Bakugou estaba sentado en la tapadera del inodoro intentando analizar la situación, ¿Como chingados se había sonrojado al ver al idiota de deku en la misma situación?

Era más que obvio que eso no estaba bien, el no estaba bien ¡Como chingados iba a permitir eso!

Y para mas joderle la vida se sonrojo por deku, de todas las personas en el jodido mundo ¿por qué él? A la persona que más odia

No claro que no el no iba a permitir que unos estúpidos sentimientos se apoderaban de el, su orgullo es mucho mas grande y no dejaría que ese estúpido sentimiento le chingue su vida

Empezo a patear la puerta del baño y a maldecir a toda costa hasta calmarse un poco, paso el tiempo asi hasta que se calmó

Salió del baño y vio su reloj ya era tarde y ya casi acababan las clases

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo maldiciendo en el baño?

No le tomo importancia a su y se fue directo a su casa, como era de costumbre iba insultando en todo el camino

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste :3 


	3. Una premonición

No le tomo importancia a su y se fue directo a su casa, como era de costumbre iba insultando en todo el camino

Katsuki llegó a su casa e iba directo a la cocina hasta que fue interrumpido en su acción

—hola hijo, ¿acaso no te enseñe a saludar?—lo regaño su madre por haberla ingnorado

—si como sea ¿Qué hay de comer?  
Tengo una maldita hambre—contestó el rubio mientras se acosatab en el sillón  
—-maldición katsuki, si tienes tanta hambre ¡mira que haces de comer yo no tengo por que estarte dando de tragar joder!—gritó la madre del joven mientras se iba caminado enojada hacia su cuarto

—maldita bruja, y que mierda cree que voy a poder hacer—se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ver que podía preparar

Llegó a la cocina y empezó a buscar las verduras y algunos ingredientes para hacer una sopa, el solo se preguntaba ¿qué tan difícil es hacer una sopa? Ha visto a su mamá hacerla y no parece tan difícil

Estuvo un buen tiempo lidiando como cortar los vegetales sin contarse el mismo, al buen rato empezo a juntar todo en una olla junto con los fideos

Al terminar su sopa tenía una consistencia no muy agradable para comerse pero a él no le importó

-a la mierda como se mire, tengo demasiada hambre -sin más el rubio empezó a comer

Se Había comido la mayor parte de su supuesta Sopa, solo salió de la cocina la cual estaba hecha un desastre, bueno pero esa era su venganza contra la vieja bruja

Así que se fue a su cuarto se lavo sus dientes y se tiró a su cama, se quedo meditando como evitar a deku o como lastimarlo tal vez así dejaría esos "sentimientos" atrás

Estuvo mucho tiempo meditando hasta que se quedo dormido

—¿Dónde carajos estoy?—preguntó el Rubio al ver que no estaba en su habitación, le llamó la atención ver a dos individuos peleando, así que lentamente se acercó a un lugar donde ninguno de los dos lo viera

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harto de todas tus mierdas!-gritó uno de los individuos- ya me cansé de estarte soportando

—joder ¡yo no te obligue a que me soportaras bien pudiste haberme ignorado todo el tiempo pero no lo hiciste!—el otro le respondió de la misma manera

Katsuki se le hacía familiar es voz ¿Era la suya?...  
Pero No le tomo mucha importancia, lo que el quería ver es quienes eran esas personas

-—¡Eres un idiota!¡Nunca te diste cuenta estúpido! Yo te amo...-—dijo lo último en un susurro mientras empezaba a llorar

-—yo no ...-no terminó de hablar ya que la otra persona no lo dejo hablar

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabías? ¡Era mas que obvio maldito¡ —-gritó el joven-¿pero sabes que? Ya me Di cuenta que tú no vas a cambiar siempre serás el estúpido que conocí—-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y se iba de allí-espero que algún día cambies —- esas fueron sus últimas palabras

-—¡espera, no me dejes!-—gritó

-—ya es muy tarde, para arreglar todo el daño que me hiciste

Katsuki estaba en shock, es como si el estuviera viviendo lo que le hacían al joven, él cual que se había quedado viendo como se iba la persona que en verdad amaba

Katsuki despertó de golpe, con la respiración muy agitada, se quedo viendo a la nada pero de pronto sintió unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas  
¿Porqué se sentía culpable de aquello? Pero no era él como para decir que era remordimiento

Ese sueño fue de lo mas raro, tal vez solo fue la sopa que comió y le hizo mal, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y vio la hora, eran las 3:00 a.m ¿qué haría para poder retomar el sueño?

Estuvo viendo su celular, buscando que podría haber sido ese sueño, no encontraba nada hasta que vio una página

La cual decía que aveces se puede tener alguna premonición a través de los sueños, no siempre van a ser certeras y no se sabe cuando va a suceder, hay casos en los que las premoniciones se llegan a cumplir

Eso lo había dejado mas desconcertado, ¿Porqué esa escena le había causado tanto dolor? ¿Acosa era su destino?...

Todos sus pensamientos fueron desapareciendo cuando se volvió a quedar dormido

Se despertó con el gritó que dio su madre al ver como había dejado la cocina, se levantó y de pronto sintió unas grandes náuseas así corrió al baño, definitivamente lo que cenó, no le cayó bien

Su madre se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo y decidió que se quedará a descansar, el rubio no se negó y se quedó en su cama, y como era un exagerado Según él se esta "muriendo lentamente"

No podía hacer más que descansar y pensar sobre aquel sueño...

En otra parte

Deku estaba corriendo por todos lados para evita ver a Uraraka, ya que quería evitar su incómoda pregunta ¿Quién te gusta? él definitivamente no sabía que responder, por lo mismo se escondía de ella

Iba caminando normal pensó que habia perdido a su amiga de pronto sintió que alguien lo atrapo y empezó a levitar

—así no te podrás escapar —rió como loca al terminar de hablar— asi que dime ¿Porqué evitas tanto este tema?—preguntó su amiga

—es que no se si me gusta alguien, nisiquiera se que es estar enamorado—dijo deku mientras apartaba la mirada

—ayyy deku estar enamorado es lo mejor, cuando miras a esa persona te olvidas de todo, piensas que no hay mejor persona que él, y sobre todo lo quieres proteger de cualquier cosa—dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro

— ¿e-en serio eso es estar enamorado?—preguntó deku mientras se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada

—¡Sí deku! ¿Acaso hay alguien que se ganó tu corazón?—preguntó con mucha curiosidad

—bueno algo así, es que pues— tartamudeaba

—!waaaa entonces si te gusta alguien¡— gritó la joven muy emocionada — cuenta deku ¿ quién es?

—bueno lo conozco desde que era pequeño y pues siempre quise protegerlo, y se que me trata mal aveces pero eso no me importa, lo soporto porque creo que estoy enamorado de kacchan—dijo deku mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y esperaba el rechazo de su amiga

—¡Kyaaa! Deku sabía que el te gustaba, eres tan obvio a la forma de verlo y a la hora de hablar con él —gritó la castaña mientra tomaba las manos de su amigo—deku cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa, quiero ayudar par que sean felices—le dijo su amiga

—gracias uraraka, pero no creo que yo le guste a kacchan, ya sabes como es y no creo que se llegué a fijar en mi—dijo con un tono triste

—deku recuerda la leyenda del hilo rojo, que si estan destinados a estar juntos ese hilo los llegará a conectar en algún momento !así que no pierdas la fe¡—le dio ánimos su amiga

—tienes razón uraraka gracias—dijo deku mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

El tiempo pasó y las clases ya estaba por terminar, pero antes que se fueran aizawa-sensei informo algunos miembros de la clase 1-b iban a estar con ellos si que formo formo grupos para el siguiente día los cuales estaban así : *momo con mina  
*denki con kirishima  
*Uraraka con Iida  
*Todoroki con shinsou  
*Midoriya con katsuki

Y así siguió hasta terminar de nombrar los equipos

—bueno ya se pueden retirar— dijo el azabache

Deku iba caminando normal y pensó que mañana sería un día muy duro

—

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste , gracias por apoyar esta historia me hacen feliz


	4. un maldito accidente

El tiempo pasó y las clases ya estaba por terminar, pero antes que se fueran aizawa-sensei informo algunos miembros de la clase 1-b iban a estar con ellos si que formo formo grupos para el siguiente día los cuales estaban así :  
*momo con mina  
*denki con kirishima  
*Uraraka con Iida  
*Todoroki con shinsou  
*Midoriya con katsuki

Y así siguió hasta terminar de nombrar los equipos

—bueno ya se pueden retirar—dijo el azabache

Deku iba caminando normal y pensó que mañana sería un día muy duro

Llego a su casa y como de costumbre saludo a su mamá mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

—hijo ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—preguntó la señora con una sonrisa

—pues bien-dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina — por cierto ¿Que vamos a cenar?-preguntó el peliverde mientras se sentaba en la mesa

—hice una sopa espero que te guste—-dijo su mamá mientras le daba su plato de comida

—esta deliciosa ma, gracias—dijo el joven mientras se comía toda la sopa lo más rápido que podía

-—hijo no comas tan rápido

—perdón mamá es que estaba deliciosa-dijo deku mientras le daba una sonrisa —bueno creo que iré a dormir feliz noche

—feliz noche hijo que descanses

—gracias tu igual

el joven subió a su habitación mientras se preguntaba que tan difícil iba a ser trabajar con kacchan, no se complicó la vida ese seria el problema de mañana ahora solo queria descansar

...

Tranquilo estuvo bien lo que hiciste, él se lo merecía, has sufrido mucho—fue lo único que deku escucho en su sueño antes de despertar

Deku desperto con la respiración agitada, él estaba inquieto ¿qué había sido eso? ¿De quién era esa voz? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Dejo por un lado todas esas preguntas, se secó las lágrimas y se alisto para ir a estudiar, por más que quería apartar esas palabras de su mente, ellas permanecían allí, llegó a la UA y de costumbre saludo a su amiga mientras se dirigían a su salón de clases

Allí los dos se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido, de pronto deku tuvo la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido

—tuve un sueño extraño, no me recuerdo que era, lo único que recuerdo es que una voz me decía que estuviera tranquilo y que estuvo bien lo que hice por que él se lo merecía, no se que habra sido eso—dijo deku con un tono preocupado

—waaa deku ¿será que tuviste una premonición de alguien mas?, que interesante sería eso —dijo la castaña mientras se quedaba pensando

—no creo que sea eso —el peliverde dudo ante lo dicho—no creo que las personas puedan hacer eso

—tienes razón pero sería genial que eso pudiera pasar—dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

—tienes que dejar de leer tantas leyendas de amor— dio una pequeña risa ante lo dicho

—¡Nunca!—exclamó la castaña—es lo mejor del mundo, se que nunca va a pasar pero al menos me puedo imaginar todas esas cosas

—jajaja si claro como digas

Deku fue interrumpido por el profesor aizawa que había ya había entrado, y empezó a dar su clase, para muchos era en cierto punto era aburrida ya que siempre era lo mismo daba la mitad de su clase y luego se quedaba dormido, pero sin amtes dejarles una tarea grande sobre el tema visto

La mañana había pasado y les correspondía el curso practico donde para la suerte de deku le tocaba con su "mejor amigo"

Se fueron a alistar mientras los profesores esperaban en el lugar acordado, pasaron los minutos y todos llegaron listos para empezar

—bueno jóvenes el ejercicio de hoy es capturar al equipo de villanos con estas vendas y dejarlos inmóviles, y los villanos tiene que evitar que los héroes se lleven este cofre—dijo el azabache mientras les daba las vendas a ciertos equipos—sin más empecemos

El primer equipo fue el de momo y mina las cuales eran héroes y los villanos eran denki y kirishima el combate no duro mucho ya que el equipo de héroes había vencido con una simple estrategia y los habían dejado amarrados en un árbol sin oportunidad de moverse

—oye kirishima ¿Cómo pasó esto?—pregunto el rubio

—ni yo se bro, solo recuerdo que estabamos huyendo de mina y ahora estamos aquí —dijo el pelirrojo intentando safarse

Bien ganó el equipo de héroes que pase el siguiente equipo

Así pasaron los equipos y los equipos de héroes erab los que ganaban, rara vez ganaba un villano

El último equipo era el de todoroki con shinsou, el cual era el equipo de héroes versus katsuki y midoriya el equipo de villanos

—bueno empiecen—grito el profesor

—oye kacchan si trabajamos juntos podríamos...

—¡Callate deku!— gritó el rubio interrumpiendo a su "compañero"

—p-perdón

—deku no creas que haré equipo contigo así que has lo que quieras, te puedes quedar aquí o irte la verdad no me importa—habló el rubio mientras le daba la espalda para irse

Sin más el rubio se fue a enfrentar a los otros dos sin pensarlo estaba haciendo explosiones que lo único que causaban era que se lastimara

Al poco tiempo llego deku sabía que no podía dejar solo a kacchan, aunque el rubio no lo aceptara eran un equipo después de todo y empezó una gran pelea contra Todoroki mientras Shinsuo les hablaba para que cayeran en su quirk

Katsuki había creado una gran explosión para poder acercarse más y poder pegarle a todoroki pero no se dio cuenta que deku había pensado lo mismo y chocaron

El bicolor aprovecho eso y los atrapó con las vendas

todos los demás se reían por la posición en la que esos dos habían quedado katsuki estaba sentado sobre las piernas de deku en una posición muy comprometedora

Katsuki no se quería mover por que sabía que no era muy conveniente eso, por otro lado estaba deku intentando mantener la calma ya que sabía que el Rubio lo iba a matar después de que salieran de esa posición

—estúpido deku vas a morir—dijo er rubio con una sonrisa sádica

—p-perdon ka-cchan, no sabía que estoy iba a pasar

—joder deku callate

Paso el tiempo y sus amigos se dignaron en quitarles las vendas sin antes haber sacado unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo, sabían que el Rubio los iba a intentar matar pero valía la pena no era algo que se mira todo los días

Era hora de salida y el Rubio iba maltratando a los desgraciados de su clase y el único que lo soportaba era su amigo kirishima

—oye bro tranquilo, ya paso ¿O que acaso te lo querías cog...

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase porque el rubio le había gritado

—¡Kirishima!

—perdón bro jaajaja, pero si querías algo de él Al menos lo hubieras llevado a un hotel— se burlo el pelirrojo mientras activaba su quirk por que ya sabía lo que venía

—estúpido kirishima —dijo mientras le pegaba en la cara

—ya tranquilo bro jajaja solo bromeó , bueno creo que ya me voy katsubro

El rubio llegó a su casa y subió directo a su habitación donde se bañó y se puso su pijama para luego tirarse sobre su cama y se quedarse viendo hacía el techo

Deku me di cuenta de algo si me gustas pero para olvidar este sentimiento te trataré como una mierda, bueno más de lo que lo hago tal vez así te pueda superar—penso er rubio mientras se acomodaba para dormir


End file.
